The invention relates to a household appliance, particularly for drying a laundry article, comprising a treatment chamber for receiving the laundry article, a closed process air circuit for feeding process air through the treatment chamber, said process air circuit featuring a blower for moving the process air, a condenser for condensing out moisture carried in the process air, a heating arrangement for heating the process air and a first measurement device for determining a temperature of the process air when entering the treatment chamber, and a control device for controlling the blower and the heating arrangement as a function of a first measurement signal of the first measurement device.
Such a household appliance emerges from WO 2007/138029 A1. This known household appliance is a washer dryer, in other words a household appliance that can both wash and dry laundry. Firstly it contains an outer tub to hold washing liquor and a drum disposed in a rotatable manner in the outer tub, in which drum the laundry article to be treated must be placed. All the usual components of a simple washing machine are present in and on the outer tub, in particular a heater for the washing liquor, an inlet device for water and laundry care products and a discharge device with a washing liquor pump to pump away the washing liquor after a washing process. Present for the drying function is a drying tunnel, which is connected to the outer tub at two points and contains a blower, a condenser and a heating arrangement and cyclically heats and cools an essentially closed circuit of process air, which passes through the damp laundry article in the drum. A temperature sensor is provided, to allow the temperature of the process air flowing into the outer tub to be measured and the heating arrangement to be controlled as a function of this temperature. A correspondingly set up control device is provided in the household appliance.
For technical background relating to a household appliance, particularly for drying a laundry article, see also the documents EP 0 870 859 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,313.
For certain particularities of the controller of an electrical consumer, particularly of a heating unit, see document EP 0 719 972 A2. According to this provision is made to design a controller for a heating unit connected to the power supply network so that interference by switching operations of the controller affecting the power supply network is avoided as far as possible.